


Miss Fire

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Abs.  What’s wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Fire

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #378 "weapons"
> 
> sort of a tag to this week's episode, 11x15 "Bulletproof" (but no spoilers)

“Hey, Abs,” said McGee. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she replied, fiddling with her keyboard. Then, Abby whirled suddenly, and said, “It’s just, I was testing the body armor, so I had to use the same kind of guns the soldiers would be up against, and I…”

“What?”

“I don’t like guns, Timmy, you know that. I mean, I know how to use them, but I don’t _like_ to. So, when I needed to test stuff… Ziva used to help me.”

“Ah,” said McGee.

“I know she’s okay, but I miss her.”

He nodded, and hugged her. “Yeah. Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
